full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle
Castle, or Augustus 'Gus' Finch, is Roland Zellinski's right hand man and a common sight within his gang. A regular human, he is noted for being the one person Roland trusts and can even be considered the closest thing Roland has to an actual friend, even after Roland's accident. Castle, as his alias goes, is notable out of all of Roland's goons for showing a high level of intuition, creativity and being able to think big, even bigger then his boss. In fact while Roland is shut up in jail he actually manages to whip Roland's gang from a group of street thugs into an underground syndicate, before breaking his boss out. In many ways though he is no Roland, but in some he is far worse. Characteristics *'Name': Augustus Finch *'Alias': Castle, Gus *'Age': 17-18 *'Hair': Green *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Money, good plans, catching 'wolves', Classical music, organisation *'Dislikes': Dumb people, cops, Vigilantes, coffee, *'Family': Estranged Appearance Casual Castle is a large African American, standing at 6'3ft he towers over most people, including ROland, and has a wide stocky frame which is equal parts muscle and fat. He has dark grass green hair and near black brown eyes, and a rather sullen face with a very large nose, although is not unpleasant to look at. He often appears to have a bruise or cut around his face due to Roland head-butting him when angry. He also lacks a consistent look due to his shifting station throughout the series. Initially he worse a grey hoody with blue sleeves and jeans, as well as carried a black head scarf and blue bandana to wear during heists. As Roland and his gang sink more into organise crime he begins to wear black jeans, a leather jacket and grey sleeveless tank top. When Roland is arrested he reappears in a grey suit with black tie and black sunglasses and notable slicks back his hair with two much grease causing it to be slightly reflective. He also on more than one occasion when taking part in heists after the gang turns full crime syndicate wears heavy combat Kevlar. Background Augustus Finch was born to respectable parents and had a average childhood. He shared a tight friendship with Jenkins Hampton and Jessica Wong and had good grades, living an uneventful life. This changed with Rolands arrival to Shepard High which he swiftly claimed as his own. Augustus was initially one of Rolands personal punching bags due to his large size and placid nature and would often torment him and his friends. This eventually lead Augustus to snap and go into a psychotic frenzy, fighting back and leading to a full on fist fight during which the two knocked each other out. After that day Roland began to treat Gus with some respect and took care when picking on him, waiting for a chance to strike. Gus seeing this decided it would be better to side with the bully and began to help Roland with picking on his old friends and other students, even joining in, so he would not face the brunt of it. Since that day Gus became one of the schools biggest bullies after Roland and was rarely seen without his 'boss'. Although he was still, like all of Rolands men, subject to being beaten by their leader when he was in a bad mood. Still Gus was smarter than most of the bullies and developed a knack of directing Rolands energy onto other people, namely, Peter Talbot: who Gus picked at random out of the disabled kids. It was Gus ability to do this, and always give ROland a way to blow off steam that made Roland in a way trust him, as he always had ideas and ways of improving his mood. Roland even trusted Gus to watch 'his woman' and Gus was the one who reported that she had visited Peter to his boss, and later that evening tried to talk him out of hurting her, because he knew the repercussions. Needless to say he was knocked down, and later knocked out when Peter as Alpha came to Ashley's rescue. Still as Roland pushed for his gang to be more criminalised, Gus knew he couldn't back out due to Roland 'trusting him', so leaving in any way was a death sentence. As such he joined in Roland's early antics and assisted him in procuring weapons, and even managed to make contacts for Roland n the underworld, securing the gang jobs, work and most importantly good fights. He would adopt the code name 'Castle' due to him securing all of this. Still he would frequently have to fight supernatural creatures, although unlike the gormless henchmen Roland had Augustus did show on occasion enough skill to wound and even slow down some of them initially. However Gus learnt and began to know when to retreat and when to stay and fight, and as such would often run off only to come back later to blindside them with more men. He would play a major role in the development of Pump, although personally never took it, knowing full well something so powerful would be equally dangerous. Still he did assist in its development, initially being part of the gang of thugs who robbed Jaqueline Jekyll lab for the complete formula and then managing to capture two werewolves, Scar and Scope and shaving them for their hair to use in the creation of the drug. He was also present when Stanley .... decided to test the formula on people and admitted his disgust with the whole ordeal. Still he was captured and interrogated along with two of his men by Jackie Hyde for intel, and while he stubbornly refused to give up the information his men did. He would later show up when Charles Zellinski, Roland's little brother, showed up in town. Roland once again had Gus tail Charles and Gus in turn reported that he was staying at Talbot Hall, leading to Roland planning on robbing it with his brothers help. Gus was naturally placed in charge of securing the vans and vehicles, as well as scoping the place out beforehand. Still when Charles backed out of the raid and the gang was blindsided by the Talbot Pack and he got in a fist fight with Scope and Scar eager for some pay back. He none the less managed to show enough skill to trap them in the loading bay giving him enough time to get back to the main fight only to see his boss getting dropped in a vat of experimental steroids and mutate into a horrendous monster. He initially was wary of helping his boss, but after Roland began yelling at him, he began to get the men organised to attack before Roland was knocked out again. It was at this point Gus ordered most of the gang to flee and thus allowed a good amount of the gang to escape before the police arrived. Gus then went onto run the gang and further cement it as a criminal element in Everett, taking over where Roland left off. His title of Castle became synonymous in the local criminal underground, although unlike Roland Gus kept his men out of sight and set himself up in places to give him deniability of involvement. Needless to say he made the gang very rich. However he knew full well he could not run it forever as he lacked Roland's ability to intimidate the thugs into submission. He thus used his acquired money and influence to break the mutated Roland out of Jail and put him back in charge of the gang. Personality Skills/Abilities Powers Skills *'Above average intelligence': Gus or Castle showed from day one that unlike the other thugs in Roland's gang he is a lot smarter than the rest. He demonstrates critical and analytic thinking and is able to make eeffective plans with some time. Also unlike most of the other gang members he is not kicked out of school so has an actual completed formal education that he actually took seriously. *'High level martial arts': Castle displays a high level of skill in hand to hand combat. While he has never taken any classes his ability to learn from his mistakes and improve himself allowed him to go from being taken down in one punch to being able to stay in a fight against a werewolf for a few minutes, predicting and blocking their blows. *'Leadership': Gus shows a above average ability to lead the gang, having respected authority and is able to head the group for a few months before he realises he needs Roland to keep order. *'Guns': Like many of Roland's gang Castle carries a gun, and is a decent enough shot, going in for a high powered magnum that he uses with both his hands, as he is not stupid enough not to account for recoil. *'Business savvy': Castle main advantage over Roland as a leader is his business savvy. Unlike Roland who prefers the direct route, Castle is more than willing to take steps and measures to get what he wants and as such is able to secure deals and acquiring things through semi to illegitimate channels. As such later on in the series he is keeping most of Roland's gang supplied. And earlier on he is seen helping out other villains in exchange for favours rather than payment, turning down high grade pump drugs for rather their creator owing him a favour in the future. Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Alvin Sanders Category:Villians Category:Roland's Gang Category:Criminal Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males